1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan apparatus and, more particularly, to a fan apparatus incorporating a centrifugal blower.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing development of the electronic technology, electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), installed in a computer enclosure are becoming more and more functionally powerful, however, in the meantime, they generating more and more heat which requires immediate dissipation.
Conventionally, a centrifugal blower is mounted to the enclosure to produce an airflow which can remove heat from the electronic components. The centrifugal blower comprises a fan casing and an impeller received therein. The fan casing defines an air outlet at a lateral side thereof and the air outlet is oriented towards the electronic components, so that the airflow driven by the impeller is guided to outside of the fan casing via the air outlet. The direction of the airflow depends on a location of the air outlet. As the centrifugal blower is fixedly mounted on the enclosure by a plurality of screws, and a location of the air outlet of the centrifugal blower is unchangeable, orientation of the airflow cannot be easily regulated according to requirement.
On the other hand, computer systems often need to achieve a variety of tasks by changing a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the electronic components are mounted, wherein the positions of the electronic components of the new PCB may be different from previous ones with respect to the computer enclosure and the air outlet of the centrifugal blower. As a result, the airflow driven out from the air outlet may fail to flow to the electronic components.
Therefore, an improved fan apparatus is desired to overcome the above described shortcoming